


I Will Be There At Your Side

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: John doesn't want to be sick; Queen is riding high on the success of A Night At The Opera and need to make a new album. Brian and the rest of the band aren't convinced that he is as fine as he lets on.





	I Will Be There At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my poorly written sick fic I made instead of working on my mid-term paper for my Intro to Cinema class.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Love of My Life" by Queen.

Even though the frigidness of winter had heavily settled upon Britain for several weeks now, the sun eagerly beamed through the sheer, sad excuse for curtains that hung over the window. John turned his back to the large patch of sun that laid across the bed, feeling much too hot under its intense heat. Several minutes passed and he still didn't feel any more comfortable, a new added problem of a raging headache now forming, even though the light had shifted and was completely cast over his boyfriend. He only then noticed the slight tickle in his throat and hoped it was simply just a dry throat. When John moved to get out of bed and get a glass of water, Brian shifted and firmly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brian mumbled into his partner's neck, sloppily placing a kiss there as well.

"That's a funny way to say 'good morning'," John smiled, his voice coming out rougher than he expected.

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness," Brian laughed. "Your voice sounds a little spent."

"Yeah, I was just about to get a glass of water," John answered, mindlessly tracing patterns along Brian's hand that was pressed against his stomach. "Are you gonna let me go?"

"Hm...I guess that's a good enough reason," Brian joked, placing a kiss to John's hair and turning back over to soak up as much warmth from the sunlight as he could.

John begrudgingly slipped out from under the covers and shivered at the absence of warmth their cheap flat provided but marveled as how warm he still felt, clothed only in a pair of boxers. He pushed that thought aside as he chugged a glass of water from the bathroom tap, downing a few painkillers as well to hopefully help with his ailments.

John padded quietly back into their bedroom and his heart swelled at the sight of his boyfriend curled up in bed, bathing under the brightness of the morning sun. He quickly got back under the covers and pressed his own chilled skin against Brian's back, eliciting a noise of protest from the latter. "You know," John quipped, "I could get used to you calling me Your Highness."

"Keep dreaming, Deaky."

They spent the rest of the morning catching as much sleep as possible before the responsibility of band practice dragged them out of their flat and into the studio. John sighed as he pulled his bass out of the case, none of his problems from earlier feeling like they were going to subside any time soon.

"Feeling alright, John?" Roger asked from behind his drum set as Brian and Freddie stood talking in the corner of the room. "You look a little hot and sweaty and it's barely 10 degrees in here."

"I'm gonna ignore that you just called me sweaty," John quipped back. "But no, I'm fine. Probably just a little under the weather." Just as John finished his last sentence, Freddie waltzed up to him and promptly put his hand on his forehead. "Fred, I'm fine," John huffed.

"Darling, you're burning up," Freddie pouted, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you sure you're well enough to play today?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. And anyways, we have to get started on this new album; we don't have time to waste," John replied.

"John, you weren't feeling well this morning either. Your health is more important than an album," Brian scolded, walking over to stand next to Freddie with his arms crossed.

"I promise, I'll be fine," John pleaded, looking between his friends. They accepted John's words and began to play a new song written by Freddie. Everyone quickly noticed that John was playing quite a few wrong notes and his pounding headache made it hard to concentrate on the paper in front of him. It was when John stopped his playing to cough so loudly they were afraid his lung would come up that Brian set down his beloved Red Special.

"Alright, that's it," Brian said, walking over to John and taking his bass off for him. "I'm taking you home to rest."

"Brian…" John tried to complain but was cut-off by Freddie interjecting.

"Let Brian take you, dear. We can't play like this anyways," Freddie sighed, putting on his coat. John simply pouted as Brian took his hand and led him back outside into the blistering cold.

John would never admit it to Brian after all his protesting, but being able to relax at home felt much better than he thought it would. He felt content curled up in bed listening to Brian's soft guitar chords flowing in from the living room down the hall, despite the sickness taking over his body. After some amount of time, John wasn't really sure how long but now only pale moonlight illuminated the room, Brian softly walked in their bedroom.

"Feeling any better?" He spoke so quietly, it was barely louder than a whisper. John felt too exhausted to talk and simply shook his head side-to-side while making a grabby hand motion towards his partner. Brian softly laughed and slid into the bed after discarding his shirt and trousers. He pulled the shorter man flush to his chest and John rested his forehead on Brian's shoulder, both enjoying each others warmth against the cold seeping into their flat. Brian softly carded his hand through John's hair and gently pulled it so he could see his boyfriend's face. John looked flush from the persistent fever and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, but Brian still felt his heart jump a little when John looked up at him. "You're so beautiful, I don't know how I got so lucky," Brian whispered, tracing his thumb across John's lower lip. He leaned in but was stopped by John's hand on his chest.

"I probably shouldn't kiss you," John croaked out, his voice hoarser than ever. "I don't want you to get sick too."

Brian pouted, smoothing his hand down John's side. "Ah, what a shame, and I was planning on us having the best makeout session we've ever had tonight."

They both cracked wide smiles as John playfully smacked Brian on the arm. "Oh, sod off," John laughed gently and moved his hand up to play with his partners curls. "You know," he continued after a few moments of silence, "we could still do other things."

"Indeed we can," Brian smirked back, trailing his hand towards the hem of John's underwear. John sucked in a sharp breath as Brian slipped his hand under the fabric and grazed his fingers along John's half-hard cock. A small whine forced its way out of John's throat as Brian unexpectedly retracted his hand. They locked eyes, both pairs dark with sudden lust, as Brian slowly began to lick at his palm. John shuddered as Brian pulled his boxers down just enough to wrap his hand around him despite the warmth of his fever and the blankets draped over them. Brian began to slowly move his hand up and down while taking one of John's hands and bringing it up to his mouth, repeating his actions from before. John got the hint and trailed his hand down to Brian's cock, mirroring his lovers actions. They slowly and gently continued, eventually bringing each other to their climax almost simultaneously and muttering words of love. Brian grabbed a tissue to wipe them down before settling back into their original position, pressed up against each other and easily falling asleep.

All of John's hopes of his illness disappearing were wiped completely away when he awoke in the middle of the night. He lifted his head to look over Brian's shoulder at the clock that read 3:47 in the morning. He detached himself from his boyfriend's embrace and swung his legs over to sit at the edge of the bed. It hurt to take a breath in and his headache seemed to have only progressed since the day before. John wasn't even sure if he could stand up from the bed without falling over he was in so much pain.

"Deaky?" Brian's sleepy voice came from behind John on the other side of the bed. "Are you alright?" John's throat felt so dry that even though he tried to speak, nothing came out. Brian quickly scrambled out from under the covers and made his way around the bed to kneel in front of John. As he looked up at John's face, now pale and barely visible in the dull moonlight shining through the window, he watched a tear slipped down the younger man's cheek.

John wasn't sure why he had started crying, but he knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He was frustrated with himself and the stress of holding his band back when they had just found some success and needed to make more music, and let it all build up until now. He was just as surprised as Brian that the stress finally found its way out through tears, but that didn't stop Brian from engulfing him into a comforting hug. Brian seemed to understand what John was feeling, after knowing him for so many years, and soothingly rubbed his back. "You're gonna be okay, honey. Just let it all out," Brian whispered as John's tears continued to pool onto his bare shoulder. "I'll call the doctor as soon as they open. It's all gonna be alright."

~~~~~~

"I don't see why I have to be put on bed-rest, the doctor said I'll be fine," John groaned, leaning against the window as Brian focused on the snowy road ahead of them.

"You will be fine," Brian answered, stealing a quick glance at his boyfriend and placing his hand on the other's knee. "But having some rest will help you feel better quicker. And you don't want your walking pneumonia to get any worse by working yourself too hard."

"We're gonna fall behind on the album," John mumbled, placing his hand over Brian's on his knee.

"We hardly started it," Brian replied, trying to put John's nerves at ease. "And you can still write songs while resting at home." John offered him a small smile and looked out to the road, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell upon the rest of the car ride.

The next couple days felt like absolute hell for John. His illness seemed to subside a little each day, but along that his desire to get out of the house and do something grew. The only joy he found in staying home was being able to spend quality time with Brian and putting his focus on writing new material for their album. On the third day of staying at home, John was awoken by the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. He rolled over and noticed Brian wasn't in the bed with him, and heard loud whispering following the commotion.

He cautiously made his way out to their small kitchen and was taken aback by the sight in front of him. Brian and Roger were bickering, pulling a pan back and forth between them while Freddie stood beside the pair with his arms crossed. Freddie looked up and his face immediately lit up at the sight of his friend.

"John!" Freddie exclaimed, rushing over to give the younger man a bone-crushing hug and leaving the other two men to continue arguing.

"Hello Fred," John smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he became acutely aware of how scantily clad only in his underwear he was. "I would've put more clothes on if I knew you were coming."

"Nonsense, darling," Freddie beamed, pulling back to smile at John. "I'm just happy to see you're alive."

Brian and Roger had finally separated, Roger seeming to have won the fight as he put the pan on the stove and turned the burner on. Brian made his way over to John and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning, dear," he grinned. "You woke up just in time to witness Roger burn down our flat."

Roger scoffed from across the room and exclaimed, "Just you watch, Brian! These will be the best pancakes you've ever tasted!" The other three shared as laugh as they sat around the small table, and began catching up and enjoying each other's company. "So what do you even do all day, trapped in here with Brian?" Roger chimed in, turning his head to look at his bandmates.

"Well, I've been dying to get out and play with you guys again. But I've mainly been focusing on songwriting," John smiled, looking between his friends.

"I don't think that's the only thing you've been focused on," Freddie smirked, eyeing a pale hickey just below John's collarbone. John rolled his eyes with a concealed smile as Brian playfully threw a balled up piece of his napkin in Freddie's direction.

The four friends spent the rest of their morning together, enjoying Roger's only semi-burnt and admittedly somewhat tasty pancakes and bantering back and forth like always. John's heart hurt a little as he watched Roger and Freddie leave to give him more time to rest, never having felt this happy while being sick.

John couldn't have been happier than the day the band agreed to get together and practice, approximately a week after John's illness. He was practically bouncing out of his shoes and Brian and him walked together into the studio. "Finally back where we belong," Brian grinned, plugging is his Red Special into an amp.

"So where is all this brilliant material you wrote while locked away at home?" Freddie lightheartedly asked John, bumping their shoulders together.

"I finished one song, actually," John nervously answered, fishing some papers out from his instrument case. "I don't know if it's any good but I called it 'You and I'." John blushed as the other two crowded around Freddie to look at his work. He always was nervous presenting a song to his friends because they were such geniuses when it came to stuff like this and felt as if sometimes he could never compare.

John stared at the floor as Freddie began reading some of the lyrics out loud. "Can't you see that we've gotta be together. Be together just you and I, just you and I. No more questions just you and I." John bit his lip and gazed up at Brian, who was already looking at him with nothing but admiration in his eyes.

"Did you write this about me?" Brian softly asked, not caring about his other two friends in the room and focusing only on his love. John's face became flushed for a different reason than his fever in a while as Brian closed the distance between them, placing his hand under John's chin. "Can I finally kiss you on the lips now?" John didn't answer, but instead stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together for what felt like the first time in forever. The world around them seemed to melt away until they were brought back to reality by Roger making a gagging sound next to them and Freddie promptly elbowing him in the ribs. They both were blushing as they pulled away and they all got into position to play their respective instruments.

"Well thank the lord above that you're back, John. I thought I'd have to finish this album with only Roger," Freddie jested.

"You guys don't appreciate me enough!" answered an annoyed voice from behind the drum kit.


End file.
